User talk:Gnostic
It's good to see a new face around here :). Just one little thingy: the cite-notes you've added to Nicole Wallace aren't working on my computer. Why don't we keep it simple and just use the format ([[]]:"[[]]") on pages? I kinda like that :). Anyway, I'm hoping to see more edits from you in future. You've definitely added some interesting info so far. --ThePegasus 06:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Back again :) Hey! Back again. You are one busy bee. I must say that I was surprised when I got out of bed, and looked at recent changes. Definitely a nice surprise :). I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to add some pics and sidebars to your articles. That way we'll get one look for the wiki. Judging by the articles you've created, your favorite series seems to be Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. So is mine :). See you! --ThePegasus 08:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Screencaps Hey Gnostic, great to see you around here as a frequent editor :). Good work on the Katie Nicholson‎ article. We'll use that one for next week's article of the week on the mainpage. I noticed that you've uploaded some nice images to the database. Do you think you could edit those so it doesn't show the NBC logo? I usually cut out a section, or simply use Paint to get rid of it. Thanks! --ThePegasus 06:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Just FYI... I liked what you did on the Afghanistan page so I changed the Article of the Week to that.--31dot 17:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hi Gnostic, I'm Karim from the Wikia Entertainment team. I wanted to stop by, say hi, and let you know how amazing a job I think all the editors are doing on this wiki! I've been a huge fan of Law & Order since the series started, (Huge Jack McCoy fan :) The E-team has a few ideas that should increase the number of visitors to this wiki. If you're interested we'd love to present some of them to the community (we'd build our mock-ups on sandbox pages) in order to get your feedback. Thanks in advance, and if there's anything the admins and community need here, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! -- Karim (talk) 23:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Serena Benson rape Hello! I'd love to loop back in on Serena's rape... do you have a few to weigh in here? Thanks!! --Kanamekun 22:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC). Blocked I saw your message on Pegasus's page, and I blocked the user in question, along with what I believe to be other accounts that user has used. She hasn't been around recently so I decided to act for her. If you have any other issues feel free to post on my page- although I don't work here every day, I am usually check Memory Alpha every day and I read any messages that come up here.--31dot 18:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out the NYPD role playing game! the-nypd.wikia.com/wiki/The_NYPD_RPG_Wiki ! (Long Live the Sith! (talk) 09:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC))